yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 002
Welcome to Duel Academy is the second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It aired in Japan October 13, 2004. It aired in the US on October 11, 2005. = Synopsis = As the new students of Duel Academy flew in a plane, the captain announced their arrival to Academy Island, the home of Duel Academy. The students gathered in the auditorium and met Chancellor Sheppard. Sheppard congratulated their acceptance into Duel Academy and told them to settle into their assigned dorms. Both Jaden and Syrus were in Slifer Red, but Bastion was in Ra Yellow, so they weren’t going to see him as much. Jaden and Syrus went to their dorm, which was a small building near the beach. Syrus thought it looked kind of run down, but Jaden thought it was great. After checking out their small room, Syrus was wondering if maybe he and Jaden were destined to be roommates. When Jaden opened the curtains, he was yelled at by another boy already in the room. He was sleeping in his bed and was mad for being woken up. After introducing himself as Chumley, he explained how the color system works. There are three different dorms: Obelisk Blue (for elite duelists), Ra Yellow (the second best dorm for students who have a lot of potential), and Slifer Red (for the lowest ranking students who barely passed their entrance exams). Each of the students has a different color jacket or vest that shows their dorm color. Afterward, Jaden and Syrus walked around the school a bit, and found the duel arena where students can practice their dueling skills. Two Obelisk students told them to get lost because the arena was to be only used for the Obelisks, but then one recognized Jaden as the student who beat Dr. Crowler. He called for Chazz Princeton, the Obelisk Blue who watched Jaden duel as well. Chazz bragged that Jaden wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a duel, but then Alexis, the girl from the entrance exam, told Chazz off and said that he was late for the welcoming dinner. After Alexis Rhodes and Jaden introduced each other, they went back to their dorms for the welcoming dinner. That night, each of the dorms had their own dinner. The Obelisks and Ra’s had a five-course meal, but the Slifer’s hardly had anything. They were introduced to the headmaster, Professor Banner, and then ate away. Afterward, Syrus and Jaden had some tea in their dorm room. All of a sudden, Jaden received an email on a handheld device. It was from Chazz, who told Jaden to meet him the duel arena for an Ante Duel. Jaden and Syrus snuck out to the arena, and he and Chazz got ready to duel. Chazz knew he couldn’t lose because he was the number one students at his prep school. All of a sudden, Alexis heard campus security coming. It was against the rules to have a duel in the arena after hours, so Chazz and Jaden had to stop the duel while it was in mid-progress. After Alexis helped Jaden and Syrus escape, Jaden explained that he would have won the duel because he had Monster Reborn in his hand. Afterward, Jaden and Syrus headed back to their dorm. Alexis knew that this year was going to be very interesting. = Characters = * Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) * Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) * Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) * Scottie Ray (Zane Trusdale) * Anthony Salerno (Chazz Princeton) * Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) * Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) * Veronica Taylor (Ms. Dorothy) = Guest Stars = * Wayne Grayson (Professor Lyman Banner) * Eddie Paulson (Chumley Huffington) * David Willis (Chancellor Sheppard) =Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton= *Jaden's opening hand is "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Clayman", "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Polymerization" and "Winged Kuriboh". *Chazz's opening hand is "Mefist the Infernal General", "Call of the Haunted", "Helpoemer", "Pandemonium Watchbear" and "Reborn Zombie" (Alternate Artwork from "EEN" version). Chazz Princeton's Turn *Draws Trap Card; "Chthonian Polymer". *Normal Summons "Reborn Zombie" in Defense Position (1000 ATK / 1600 DEF) *Sets 1 card. Jaden Yuki's Turn *Draws "Elemental Hero Avian". *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization" by sending "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" from his hand to his Graveyard to Fusion Summons "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in Attack Position (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF). *During that Summon, Princeton activates Trap Card "Chthonian Polymer" to tribute "Reborn Zombie" to take control of that said monster. *Normal Summons Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF). Chazz Princeton's Turn *Normal Summons "Chthonian Soldier" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 1400 DEF). *Ordered "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" to attack then destroys "Elemental Hero Clayman". *"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's" effect inflicts damage equal to "Elemental Hero Clayman's attack points to Jaden's Life Points (Jaden: 4000 → 3200 Life Points). *"Chthonian Soldier" attacks Jaden (Jaden: 3200 → 2000 Life Points). *Sets 1 card. Jaden Yuki's Turn *Draws Trap Card "Mirror Gate" *Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in Attack Position (1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF). *"Elemental Hero Sparkman" attacks then destroys "Chthonian Soldier" (Chazz: 4000 → 3600 Life Points). *"Chtonian Soldier's" effect inflicts damage equal to amount Chazz received (Jaden: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). *Sets 1 card. Chazz Princeton's Turn *Draws "Chthonian Blast". (This was a trap version in TCG/OCG) *"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" attacks "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Jaden activates Trap Card "Mirror Gate" to turn the side of both monsters. The attack continues then "Elemental Hero Sparkman" is destroyed (Chazz: 3600 → 3100 Life Points). *"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's" effect inflicts damage equal to "Elemental Hero Sparkman's" attack points (Chazz: 3100 → 1500 Life Points). *Activates Spell Card "Chthonian Blast" to destroy "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" then inflict damage equal to half its attack points to Jaden's Life Points (Jaden: 1600 → 550 Life Points). *Activates Continuous Trap Card "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Chthonian Soldier" in Attack Position. He was tribute to Tribute Summon "Mefist the Infernal General" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1700 DEF). Jaden Yuki's Turn *Draws Spell Card "Monster Reborn", but the duel ends due to external influences. Epilogue *According to Jaden, his next move was to activate Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in Attack Position. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman would have then attacked then destroyed "Mefist the Infernal General" (Chazz: 1500 → 1200 Life Points). "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's" effect would have inflicted damage equal to "Mefist the Infernal General's" attack points to Chazz's Life Points (Chazz: 1200 → 0). Since Chazz only had "Helpoemer" and "Pandemonium Watchbear" left in his hand, he could not have changed this outcome. = Featured Cards = Jaden and Chazz's Duel * Call of the Haunted * Chthonian Blast * Chthonian Polymer * Chthonian Soldier * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Helpoemer * Mefist the Infernal General * Mirror Gate * Monster Reborn * Pandemonium Watchbear * Polymerization * Reborn Zombie * Winged Kuriboh Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes